blue_cluesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Babys here
The Baby's Here is the 9th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 4. Characters * Blue * Steve (North America) * Kevin (United Kingdom) * Duarte (Portugal) * Horace * Sidetable Drawer * Mailbox * Mr. Salt * Mrs. Pepper * Paprika * Cinnamon (debut) * Babies * Dr. Stork * Tickety Tock * Slippery Soap * Shovel * Pail * Periwinkle * Felt Friends * Grandma Cayenne Summary They have waited and the moment everyone's been looking forward to has finally come: Mrs. Pepper is ready to have her baby. While she's at the hospital and they wait for Mr. Salt's phone call, they do things like look at baby albums to pass the time. Soon, they visit the baby hospital with Blue, Steve & Paprika and meet the baby. Finally, the baby comes home and they give her a special welcome home. Recap nothing trivia * The Baby's Here!" is the second of two times that Steve didn't actually ask Blue the question for Blue's Clues: ** He said "You know, we should do something special to welcome the new baby." Blue immediately hopped up and placed the signal pawprint on the screen. * Just like Paprika, Cinnamon was born and made her first debut in the baby spice shakers' room in this episode. * Unlike Paprika's birth in Blue's News, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper go to the hospital when Cinnamon is born. ** In Blue's News, they stay at home. * This is the fifth time that Steve plays the guitar when singing the So Long Song. * This is the first appearance of Cinnamon, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper's baby boy, as well as Grandma Cayenne's appearance. * This episode is the second of two on the "Blue's News: Vol. 2: The Baby's Here!" VHS. * In the closing credits: ** Lisa Kudrow received a "Featuring As" credit for her role as the voice of the Baby Doctor. She may have been given this type of credit, since she is well known for her role as Phoebe Buffay in Friends. *** The North Shore University Hospital at Forest Hills received a "Special Thanks" credit. **** Ananlivia Balaban (Voice of Cinnamon in this episode and the child voice of Mr. Salt) is credited as one of Steve's Friends, but will be credited under Characters in future episodes. * In the Mailtime segment: ** The "Mailtime" song was removed by Mr. Salt calling to check on things at the Blue's Clues house. *** Mailbox then asks that Steve to yell "Mailllll!" before he gets his letter, so he does. **** Mailbox wonders if the baby has been born yet, but Steve says that it hasn't and that it takes time. * The music when Steve sings "The Baby's Here" was used in this episode which would later be reused in Season 5 episodes as Joe's greeting. * You can hear the crying sound of Baby kate from Arthur in this episode. * This also happens to Paprika in Nurture! while she was crying in this episode, But she'll cry again until the episode Love Day. * Steve plays the guitar in the end of the episode. * This marks the only time a clue is found in the yellow swirl frame. * | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}